


Amores de barra

by NatalieNightray1997



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gay Porn Hard, Lemon, M/M, Public Sex, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieNightray1997/pseuds/NatalieNightray1997
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky celebra casi a diario en discotecas que ha cumplido la mayoría de edad, su forma favorita de disfrutarlo es tener encuentros casuales con jóvenes cuidadosamente elegidos por su aspecto. Probablemente la mejor noche de su toda su vida fue cuando se ligó a dos bomboncitos al mismo tiempo, los voyeuristas también celebraron ese día.Dinámica #PornwithoutplotYOIConcursante n°7





	Amores de barra

Las luces de neón parpadeaban en ese oscuro antro, nublando los sentidos de Yuri Plisetsky, alguien tan embelesado por esas noches locas que probaba desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad, que bailaba sin parar entre la multitud vistiendo una chaqueta morada y ropas roqueras en color negro. Desde su cumpleaños 18 sentía que el mundo era suyo, bebía cuanto deseaba y estaba en las discotecas desde las 11 hasta las 6 de la mañana, llegando como podía hasta su casa o pasando el resto de la madrugada en el metro.

Adoraba como la música retumbaba en sus oídos, mas odiaba al resto de las personas, la mayoría eran tipejos con ganas de ligarlo, mirándolo como si quisieran follarlo ahí mismo; pero Yuri los rechazaba, no había cosa que lo ofendiera más que el hecho de que pensaran que era un pasivo, eso ni de broma, ya habia decidido que jamás buscaría ninguna clase de placer que involucrara meter algo cilíndrico en donde no le llegaba el sol; él era más de usar lo que Dios le dio.

Las únicas personas con las cuales se comportaba amablemente, eran aquellos atractivos chicos de apariencia menuda, criaturas de apariencia hermosa que mostraban, a veces, un excesivo cuidado con su imagen personal; ser agradable con ellos daba sus frutos. ¿Eso lo rebajaba al nivel de los tipos que odiaba? Tal vez, pero él se diferenciaba de ellos en algo muy simple, pero fundamental: a él si le resultaban las cosas.

Divisó a dos posibles conquistas, dos chiquillos que bailaban uno al lado del otro; parecían de preparatoria, pero en realidad tenían su edad o quizá más, porque solo los mayores de edad podían entrar a ese lugar; uno de ellos bailaba y reía sin parar con un tequila sunrise en la mano, vestía un sexy croptop amarillo con una sola manga y las palabras "eat me" estampadas en color negro, llevaba micro-shorts negros, que casi distraían la atención de su inusual cabello, rubio con un flequillo rojo. El otro chico parecía más recatado y timido, usaba un sweeter rosa pálido con aberturas en los hombros y pantalones blancos muy ajustados, sus mejillas rosadas resaltaban con el color de su sweeter; ambos chicos parecían de raza asiática.

De repente Yuri sintió que toda la sangre bajaba desde su cabeza y se concentraba en su paquete, y tal vez no solo se trataba de sangre, sino de todo su cerebro que ahora estaba abajo y lo hacía mover las piernas por inercia para acercarse a esas dos preciosuras. Puso su sonrisa más segura y deslumbrante y les invitó una bebida a ambos chicos, el risueño de cabello loco lo miró de arriba a abajo, sonriò con picardía y se empinò todo su trago de una sola vez, aceptando por ambos la oferta de Yuri aunque su compañero estuviera dudoso.

Se sentaron en la barra, Yuri analizò rápidamente a ambos chicos, Minami, el del cabello extraño, parecía mucho más sociable y desinhibido, por lo que pidió un Cosmopolitan para él, en cambio, Guang Hong era mucho más tímido y desconfiado, en otras palabras, alguien mucho menos fácil, así que el trago que más le convenía para soltarse un poquito era uno dulce pero muy fuerte, un Long Island Iced Tea estaría muy bien. Yuri aprovechò la situación luego de unos minutos de charla: la cintura descubierta de Minami era sensacional al tacto, muy suave y tersa; al chiquillo le gustó el juego, y a los 5 segundos ya estaba acariciando disimuladamente la entrepierna de Yuri; con Guang debia ir más lento, acarició suavemente su espalda, y al comprobar que eso no lo ponía tenso, bajó lentamente su mano, llegando a sus pronunciados glúteos posados en el asiento; notó como Guang Hong se sonrojaba más y agachaba la vista, no parecía incómodo, solo abochornado, eso era bueno.

Los invitó a bailar, Minami aceptó gustoso, Guang se veía más inseguro; en la pista de baile Minami brillaba por su seguridad, con mucha facilidad apegaba el culo a las caderas de Yuri, descendiendo poco a poco al ritmo de la música, Yuri sonreía victorioso, no tardó en agarrar desde atrás la barbilla del chico y darle un sucio beso francés. Descuidó sin quererlo a Guang Hong, que empezaba a sentirse excluido e incómodo; no podía dejarlo ir, no si quería premios dobles, así que le dio un pequeño beso a Minami y con rapidez se colocó a espaldas de Guang, Minami lo hizo por delante, ambos cubrieron sus posibles vías de escape.

Guang Hong miró hacia todos lados, su amigo sonreía para que se sintiera más confiado, mientras Yuri aprovechaba para bailar a sus espaldas, apegando su pelvis entre las nalgas del chico; Guang se sentía agitado, Minami lo besó sin previo aviso, metiendo sus dos manos debajo de la ropa de su amigo, acariciándole los pezones, pellizcándolos sin tapujos. Yuri siguió restregando su pene en los glúteos de Guang Hong, y deslizó suavemente sus manos hasta el interior de sus muslos, dando un gentil y excitante masaje a esa zona tan sensible; Guang miró al cielo, todo le daba vueltas, pero era increíblemente genial.

El asiático no supo cómo terminó sentado en la escalerilla de un pórtico en la parte trasera del antro, con Minami besándolo hasta dejarlo sin aliento, acariciando su cuerpo por debajo de su ropa, gimiendo entre besos; fue desnudado de la cintura para arriba, una parte de él sentía miedo de estar en un lugar público haciendo esas cosas, pero a la vez, su mente pedía más, sus labios pedían más, como también su voz lo hacía. Abrió los ojos, su amigo aun no separaba sus labios y su suave lengua de la suya, miró a Yuri, él los observaba con una mirada pervertida y se lamía los labios; al bajar la vista pudo ver que ese casi extraño se masturbaba observándolos.

Minami estaba desvestido de la cintura para abajo, Guang cerró sus ojos, aun siendo besado, y acarició tímidamente la polla de su amigo; el morbo de ser observado por Yuri, y estar prácticamente en público, incrementaron su adrenalina a un nivel que no lograba comprender. Se detuvieron, ambos miraron a Yuri, que subió un par de peldaños, mostrándoles su erecto pene que goteaba líquido pre-seminal, a Minami le encantó lo que veía, acercó un poco su lengua al glande de Yuri y probó una gotita del líquido, Guang Hong lo imitó.

Ambos chiquillos comenzaron a dar lamidas por cada rincón de su polla, Minami miraba intensamente a Yuri, fogoso a más no poder, Guang en cambio se ponía cada vez más rojo, su lengua chocaba con la de su amigo mientras chupaban y lamian ese ardiente pene. En un punto no resistieron y se separaron un momento del miembro de Yuri, para juguetear con sus lenguas, Minami fue considerado y agarró el pene de Yuri para masturbarlo. Continuaron con el oral, Minami chupaba las bolas, mientras Yuri se encargaba de agarrar de los cabellos a Guang Hong, para mantenerlo quieto mientras movía salvajemente las caderas, penetrándolo hasta la garganta; el chico hacía el esfuerzo de no ahogarse y de reprimir sus arcadas.

Guang tosió, su pecho se llenó de su espesa saliva, Yuri lo empujó y Minami se encargó de bajarle de un tirón los pantalones y los calzoncillos; Guang Hong miró hacia todos lados, temeroso de que alguien los viera, notó una sombra que parecía asomada en una esquina, pero que rápidamente se ocultó al verlo girar la cabeza. Su corazón palpitó más rápido, muerto de la vergüenza; quería advertirle a sus amantes que estaban siendo observados, pero Yuri ya lo tenia abierto de piernas, las sostenía mientras escupía en su ano y en su propia polla, lubricandolo a la antigua.

Minami se arrodilló en un escalón y besó a su amiguito, alzando el culo para que Yuri disfrutara de la vista; Yuri acercó su pene a la entrada de Guang Hong, éste estaba mareado, con el rostro caliente y el pecho agitado, llegó a un punto en el que ni siquiera le importaba que hubiera un voyeurista cerca de ellos, y sin siquiera pensarlo, con dos de sus dedos abrió su ano, invitando a que Yuri lo follara. Sobra decir que el ya no tan desconocido metió de golpe su polla, sacándole un intenso gemido a Guang; Minami rió y se colocó sobre su amigo, besándolo para reprimir sus grititos de placer; no estaba satisfecho con eso, por lo que subió sus pies a un escalón superior y levantó al máximo las caderas, poniendo sus nalgas a la altura de la boca de Yuri, teniendo que ponerse en cuclillas.

El mensaje fue clarísimo, así que Yuri no se hizo de rogar, y empezó a lamer el culo de su candente amante, metiéndole la lengua y mordiendo suavemente su ano, a la par que penetraba a Guang Hong con un movimiento constante de caderas. Minami y Guang ahogaban sus gemidos mientras se besaban, Yuri metió las bolas de Minami en su boca y usó una mano para masturbarlo desde atrás, el chiquillo no pudo aguantar el placer, y se separó de la boca de su amigo; los gemidos desesperados de ambos resonaron por ese aparentemente solitario lugar.

Yuri se detuvo y levantó a ambos jovencitos tomándolos de un brazo, Minami caminó hasta una pared y levantó las caderas, Yuri se le acercó rápidamente para encajar su miembro dentro del muchacho, mientras Guang Hong se arrodillaba en el espacio entre la pared y el pene de su amigo; actuaban como si estuvieran sincronizados. Minami sonrió, era su turno de gozar, respiró profundamente y abrió una de sus nalgas, permitiéndole el acceso a Yuri con una linda sonrisa; la polla de Yuri se adentró poco a poco, el chico rubio sonreía libidinoso, se sentía un ganador con semejantes bellezas a su servicio, no todo el tiempo tenía una oportunidad como esa.

Guang abrió la boca y la encajó con lentitud en el miembro de Minami, era casi instintivo, porque nunca en su vida hubiera imaginado que juguetearía de tal forma con su amigo, lamiendo suavemente, acariciando sus piernas, sujetándose de ellas mientras movía la cabeza; si lo pensaba bien, moría de vergüenza al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Yuri penetraba a Minami empujando al máximo sus ya ejercitadas caderas, y acariciándole los pezones por debajo del croptop como si tocara dos delicadas joyitas; el chiquillo gemía con cierto escándalo, o al menos sin preocuparse de reprimir su voz como lo había hecho Guang Hong, el joven de cabellos castaños miró en todas las direcciones con la polla de su amigo en la boca, preocupado por la posibilidad de que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que hacían.

Unas voces en susurros hicieron que el rostro de Guang se tornara rojo y le sacaron una sonrisa nerviosa a Minami, se escuchaba a una chica diciéndole a sus amigos que fueran a animarlos, a un chico murmurando que le gustaría participar, y algunas voces haciéndolos callar y diciéndoles que no se metieran; Guang Hong tenía las venas frías por el susto, pero también tenía el cuerpo demasiado caliente como para detenerse. Cambiaron nuevamente de posición, esta vez Guang depositó su cuerpo sobre el cemento extendiéndolo con delicadeza y sensualidad, Minami colocó sus rodillas a la altura de los hombros de su amigo y se sentó en el pecho de Guang Hong, para que éste siguiera lamiendo su pene como lo había hecho antes; Yuri se colocó entre las piernas de Guang y acercó su boca al miembro del jovencito, tendría el privilegio de darle un oral a un chico sumamente lindo y sexy, mientras observaba en primera fila el culo de otra belleza y aprovechaba para meterle un dedo a Minami, tocándole sin parar la próstata.

El corazón de Guang Hong estaba desbocado, podía ver sombras escondidas cuando miraba hacia atrás, eso lo abochornaba y lo ponía aún más caliente, se notaba que estaba muy fogoso porque succionó varias veces el miembro de Minami y lo saboreó dejándolo muy sensible, su amigo cubrió su boca y se estremeció alcanzando un nuevo nivel de placer. Yuri también disfrutaba al máximo, tenía un suave pene en el interior de su boca, se sentía delicioso y de agradable textura, casi deseaba mordisquear para hacer gritar a Guang, pero su obligación era tratar bien en la primera follada a sus amantes, ya después con el tiempo podrían probar miles de cosas, si es que nuevamente surgía la oportunidad.

El rubio se detuvo y volvió a tomar su pene, metiendo la punta en el dilatado orificio de Guang Hong, nuevamente le tocaba ser follado y gemir lleno de lujuria mientras la dura polla de Yuri chocaba contra sus paredes internas y lo empujaba ocupando todo el espacio posible de su interior; el asiático de cabello castaño miró al cielo como diciendo "aquí vamos de nuevo". Minami se colocó a un lado de Guang, dejándolo gemir y acariciar sus propios y delicados pectorales para hacer más delicioso el momento; a Minami le agradó la idea, por lo que ayudó a Guang a tocarse a la par que gemía dulcemente por los movimientos constantes de Yuri; los asiáticos se besaron tiernamente, usando sus lengüitas para lamer sus labios y el interior de sus bocas, Minami toqueteaba los pezones de su amigo dándoles un buen masaje, Yuri por otro lado miraba a esos bomboncitos y se movía, riendo y bufando con una sensación de cosquillas en su pene.

Se separaron, los dos amigos miraron el miembro de Yuri, se había enrojecido y casi palpitaba de lo estimulado que estaba, ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron juguetones, Minami rodó, quedando boca arriba, con las piernas abiertas y Guang Hong encima de su cuerpo levantando las nalgas; Yuri penetró de golpe a Minami, respiraba con cansancio y movía la pelvis como un loco, se le ocurrió también que podía meterle dos dedos a Guang, que le enseñaba el culo y apegaba sus bonitos pectorales a los de su amigo. Los asiáticos lanzaban alaridos de placer al aire, Yuri se las ingeniaba para mantener ambos orificios ocupados, porque era la hora de ponerse rudo y acabar de una vez por todas, no lo lanzaría en dentro de Minami, lo ideal era que ambas criaturitas fueran alimentadas con su leche.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano de su polla y sus dedos, logró que por ese oscuro pero aparentemente nada solitario lugar, se escuchara un concierto de orgasmos provenientes de Minami y Guang Hong, sus cuerpos y voces temblaron mientras estaban expulsando semen de sus uretras, como una explosión de calor. Yuri se levantó, ambos chiquillos lo miraron algo confundidos por estar aún experimentando un fuerte orgasmo, pero comprendieron que tenían que arrodillarse y extender las palmas de sus manos, para recibir el semen del rubio, quien se masturbaba para poder mancharlos.

Con un gemido de satisfacción, Yuri expulsó su corrida, repartiéndola por la cara de Minami y la de Guang, deslizando su pene por los labios y hasta los ojos de esas preciosuras, y salpicando el resto agitando su miembro con la mano. Los jovencitos abrieron los ojos, se miraron, estaban empapados y pegajosos, lo mejor era ayudarse mutuamente para limpiar sus rostros; empezaron a lamerse mutuamente, comiéndose el espeso y blanco semen de Yuri sin prestar mucha atención a su sabor; con tantas lamidas cedieron a la tentación de besarse de forma adorable, Yuri los miraba con ternura y picardía, sin duda los tres juntos tendrían una química espectacular en la cama si se daba otra ocasión para tener sexo.

Los ayudó a levantarse, las piernas de ambos temblaban y sus espaldas dolían, pero eso valía la pena; mientras ayudaban a Guang Hong a vestirse, pues tenía la ropa menos práctica, volvieron a escuchar murmullos y luego pasos muy rápidos, los voyeuristas se marcharon tratando de no ser descubiertos, como si no hubiera sido evidente que estaban ahí. Los tres jóvenes se fueron caminando, Yuri abrazaba las cinturitas de los asiáticos, sacó el tema de repetir la experiencia, lo normal era recibir un no como respuesta, más por el simple hecho de que todo se quedaba en una sola noche, no porque fuera malo al follar; Minami y Guang anotaron sus números telefónicos y se los entregaron a Yuri, turnándose para besarle fogosamente los labios. Se fueron por diferentes caminos, no sin antes fijar una fecha para encontrarse nuevamente, porque todo era más mágico cuando se hacía de a tres.  


End file.
